The Christmas Present
by Rikki8879
Summary: This will be a most interesting Christmas for Albus and Minerva...


**The Christmas Present**

It was Christmas Eve, and all remaining inhabitants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were enjoying themselves. Well, nearly all.

In her office Minerva McGonagall sat over a huge pile of parchment, marking essays. On her face a mixture of anger and frustration could be seen clearly. The day hadn't been good so far, and it certainly wouldn't get any better. Even though it was dinner time now she wouldn't go down to the Great Hall.

Sighing Minerva looked around in her office. Everywhere was parchment, either essays of her classes or lesson plans or just some correspondence she would have to take a look at later on. Letting out another sigh Minerva turned back to a particularly bad essay in front of her.

Albus was worried. Minerva hadn't shown up for dinner. In fact he hadn't seen her since breakfast. He knew that she had a lot on her plate with papers to grade and her duties as his deputy but so far she had always managed. He took another look around before getting up from his place at the High Table. He would go looking for his friend and make sure she would eat properly.

He ordered the house elves to prepare a tray with all of Minerva's favourite foods which he took with him.

First he tried her rooms but she wasn't there. So she would still be in her office.

'That girl's driving herself too hard.'

When he realized that he had thought of her as a girl he chuckled. Of course, Minerva wasn't a girl anymore but the years hadn't taken away the loveliness and grace she had always possessed.

Albus smiled sadly. How he longed to pull her slender form into a loving embrace… But now wasn't the time for that.

Carefully he knocked at the door of her office but there was no answer. Frowning he wanted to try again but then decided to open the door instead. As he had guessed Minerva sat at her desk, totally engrossed in her work. She didn't even seem to notice him.

So he put down the tray on the coffee table in front of the fire place and stepped behind her.

When Minerva felt two hands on her shoulders she stiffened slightly but relaxed when she smelled the familiar scent of lemon sherbets and chocolate. She smiled softly.

"Hello Albus."

"Shhh … just try to relax, my dear." Albus started kneading her tense muscles gently.

Sighing Minerva closed her eyes and enjoyed Albus' tender massage. Until now she hadn't even realized just how tense her shoulders were.

Albus smiled to himself when he heard his deputy sigh. He could tell that she was already beginning to relax enough for her muscles to loosen up. He closed his eyes. It was rarely possible for him to enjoy this kind of intimacy with Minerva. He just couldn't believe that she might love him back. She was so very special and he was just an ordinary man with a lot of responsibilities. And even though most people in the wizarding world regarded him the most powerful wizard he didn't feel like that at all, especially when Minerva was around.

Minerva slowly opened her eyes when she felt Albus stop the massage. His hands still rested on her shoulders. She saddened a little. It had been wonderful to feel his hands on her even though it was only through some layers of clothes.

Carefully Minerva moved and stood. She turned around to thank Albus for the wonderful massage – only to find his face only inches from hers. Without further thinking she kissed him gently on the lips.

Albus was momentarily lost in thoughts when he suddenly found Minerva standing right in front of him. She looked more relaxed than she had in weeks. And then she kissed him. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, but before he could react in any way Minerva had already pulled back. He looked at her, flabbergasted.

When Albus didn't kiss her back Minerva ended the kiss quickly. Not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes she walked away from him, stopping in front of the fire place looking in the flames. She tried to will away the tears but didn't succeed. Now she didn't know what she had been thinking. How on earth could she ever think he would love her back? Her, of all people? And now their friendship was probably ruined. Silently Minerva cursed herself for letting her emotions take control over her actions. More tears found their way down her cheeks.

Suddenly Minerva felt a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and face Albus.

"I'm so sorry." Minerva sobbed.

Albus looked puzzled. Minerva was now crying, covering her face with her hands. It wasn't like her to cry like this. Usually she would have apologized if she had made a mistake and everything would have been okay.

Minerva felt so miserable. It was bad enough that she had kissed Albus but now she was crying like a baby in front of him. Then she felt herself being pulled in a comforting embrace. Albus rubbed her back soothingly, whispering softly to her.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Albus asked after Minerva's sobs had died down somewhat.

Minerva's face was still buried in his chest so he had to strain his ears to hear her muffled reply.

"It's just… there was so much trouble with the Malfoy boy today. Then Peeves hid my papers I had to grade, opened the window in my office so the wind blew all of my papers to the floor while I was working on my lesson plans and he ruined my Christmas present for you. And now I've just managed to destroy our friendship." Albus could feel Minerva starting to shake again with sobs. He closed his eyes briefly, making a mental note to take some actions against the poltergeist, before tightening his arms around Minerva.

"Minerva, my dear, don't worry. We will handle Mr Malfoy and I promise you to deal with Peeves immediately. And nothing could ever destroy our friendship." He whispered, stroking her back.

"And as for the Christmas present … I think I've just received the most wonderful present."

Minerva stiffened slightly and looked up to meet Albus' gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"Minerva, this little kiss was the most wonderful Christmas present I could think of." Albus raised his hand and caressed her cheek carefully.

"I've loved you for so long now, and even though I know you'll never love me back, I'm happy I'll have the memory of this kiss."

Minerva closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"But Albus, I do love you." It was barely a whisper but Albus heard it. And nothing could have made him happier.

Carefully Albus lowered his head and brushed his lips over Minerva's.

"Happy Christmas, my love."

"Happy Christmas, Albus." Minerva snuggled back into his arms, inhaling the familiar scent of lemon sherbets and chocolate and sighing contently. Indeed this would be a very happy Christmas for both of them.

* * *

Merry Christmas, everyone. And don't forget to review.

Hugs, Rikki


End file.
